The idea of vaccinating against cancer has been around for more than hundred years and has enjoyed recurrent bursts of activity, particularly since the turn of this century.
However, during the past 10 years the understanding of the fundamental molecular mechanisms of the immune response has improved considerably. Among the most important milestones achieved during this period has been the discovery of the still growing list of cytokines and growth factors, the understanding of the mechanisms of interaction between T and B cells as well as the establishment of the cellular antigen processing pathways including the role and structure of the MHC class I and II molecules in antigen presentation.
Important discoveries with regard to cancer immunology—although still not fully understood—were also the elucidation of the mechanisms underlying induction of immunological tolerance in a host. All this research has led to a huge amount of efforts in order to develop new treatments for human cancer.
Depending on how tumour immunity is acquired by the patient, immunotherapy regimens can be categorised as either passive or active. In passive immunotherapy regimens the patient passively receives immune components such as cytokines, antibodies, cytotoxic T-cells, or lymphocyte activated killer (LAK) cells. In contrast, active specific immunotherapy protocols encompass actively inducing tumour immunity by vaccination with the tumour cell or its antigenic components. This latter form of treatment is preferred because the immunity is prolonged.
Passive and active cancer vaccines have focussed on inducing either humoral or cellular immune responses. For active vaccines it is well established that induction of CD4 positive T helper cells is necessary in order to secondarily induce either antibodies or cytotoxic CD8 positive T cells.
Passive Vaccination with Antibodies
Since the discovery of the monoclonal antibody technology in the mid-seventies, a large number of therapeutic monoclonal antibodies directed against tumour specific or tumour associated antigens has been developed. Monoclonal antibody therapy, however, gives rise to several serious problems:                Injection of these foreign substances induces an immune response in the patient towards the injected antibodies, which may lead to less efficient treatment as well as to serious allergic side-effects in the patients.        Monoclonal antibodies usually must be administered in large amounts. This is a problem, since the production costs of monoclonal antibodies are huge.        Monoclonal antibodies must be administered via the parenteral route and due to the relatively large amounts needed, the patients frequently must be hospitalised during the treatment.        Injections of monoclonal antibodies must be repeated at rather short intervals (weeks) in order to maintain therapeutic effect.        Monoclonal antibodies are usually not able to activate secondary effector systems of the immune system such as complement, NK-cells or macrophage killing of tumour cells.        
The latter disadvantage is of particular importance in cancer therapy and may be an important reason why monoclonal antibody therapy of cancer in several cases has not been particularly successful. The so-called humanised monoclonal antibodies now used by many companies are less immunogenic, but unfortunately they are even less capable of activating the secondary immune effector systems. Furthermore, examples of secondary out-growth of tumours lacking the original tumour antigen have been observed, since these antibodies do not induce “innocent bystander” effects on tumour cells not carrying the tumour antigen.
The poor effector capability of the monoclonal antibodies has led to the development of monoclonal antibodies chemically conjugated to different toxins and radioisotopes. Pharmacia Upjohn AB has e.g. developed a conjugate between a monoclonal tumour specific antibody and the Staphylococcus aureus toxin A with the purpose of activating T cells in the tumour. Medarex Inc. has developed bispecific monoclonal antibodies containing a tumour specific Fab fragment as well as an Fc-receptor specific antibody fragment with the purpose of activating macrophage killing of tumour cells. Both constructs are more effective than the monoclonal antibody alone, but they are also more expensive and immunogenic. Antibodies conjugated to radioisotopes are also expensive as well as immunogenic and other general toxic side-effects are observed.
The appearance of the monoclonal antibody technology was a major step forward which enabled the production of well-defined, high-affinity binding molecules. However, being monoclonal these antibodies only react with a single type of epitope on a tumour antigen. This is the major reason why they usually are not able to activate the complement system or binding to the Fc-receptors of NK-cells and macrophages. These very powerful effector systems usually require the co-localisation of multiple Fc antibody fragments protruding from the antigen.
Other researchers have therefore attempted to use two monoclonal antibodies in combination and this has led to an improved effect. It therefore seems very reasonable instead to attack tumour cells with highly specific polyclonal antibodies directed against a tumour specific, or against (over-expressed) tumour associated antigens or growth factor receptors. Such antibodies would be fully capable of activating the secondary effector systems mentioned above. Furthermore, it is likely that the local inflammatory reaction induced by these effector systems could lead to secondary effects on “innocent bystander” cells not expressing the tumour antigen in question as well as to activation of tumour specific TIL's (tumour infiltrating lymphocytes) in the tumour tissue. Such effects have been observed by Medarex Inc. using their bi-specific monoclonal antibody conjugates.
Since the discovery of the monoclonal antibody technology the potential use of polyclonal antibodies for cancer therapy has not been explored very much (except for the antigens described below). One major reason is that well-defined tumour specific or tumour associated surface antigens only have been characterised within the recent years, but—more importantly—many of these have turned out to be self-antigens and therefore non-immunogenic. Accordingly, xenogenic polyclonal antibodies would necessarily have been used to study the effects. However, such antibodies induce a vigorous immune response towards the injected foreign polyclonal antibodies which rapidly eliminate the therapeutic effects.
Active Vaccination to Induce Antibodies
Recent attempts to induce therapeutic polyclonal autoantibodies in cancer patients by active vaccination have been successful. Vaccines against membrane bound carbohydrate self-antigens (such as the O-linked aberrantly expressed Tn and sTn-antigens and the ganglioside liposaccharides GM2 and GD3) have been developed. These small carbohydrate structures are, however, very poor antigens so conjugates of these molecules with carrier molecules such as keyhole limpet haemocyanin (KLH) or sheep mucins (containing Tn- and sTn) must be used. In melanoma patients the induction of anti-GM2 antibodies were associated with a prolonged disease-free interval and overall survival after a minimum follow-up of fifty-one months. Also randomised phase II studies have been conducted on breast cancer patients using a conjugate of sTn and KLH in the DETOX-B adjuvant (BIOMIRA Inc.) showing that sTn immune patients had a significantly longer median survival compared to controls. Another example of the active induction of polyclonal antibodies in cancer is the use of idiotype specific vaccination against B-cell lymphomas, which—although it has been promising—is limited to this cancer type only.
Finally, the US company Aphton Inc. has developed active conjugate vaccines against gonadotropin releasing hormone (GnRH) and gastrin. It has been demonstrated, that this vaccine is capable of controlling the biological activity of these hormones, which also can function as autocrine growth factors for certain tumour cells. Successful phase II clinical trials have been conducted on gastrointestinal cancer patients and phase III clinical trials are underway.
Cytotoxic T-Cells
It has been clearly demonstrated by several groups that tumour specific cytotoxic T cells (CTL's) are present in many tumours. These CTL's are termed tumour infiltrating lymphocytes (TIL's). However, these cells are somehow rendered non-responsive or anergic by several different possible mechanisms including secretion of immunosuppressive cytokines by the tumour cells, lack of co-stimulatory signals, down regulation of MHC class I molecules etc.
There has been many attempts to isolate the tumour specific HLA class I bound peptides recognised by TILs, and in some cases it has also been successful (e.g. peptides from the melanoma associated antigens). Such peptides have been used to induce a tumour specific immune response in the host, but the practical use of tumour specific peptides in vaccines is restricted to a limited segment of the population due to the narrow HLA class I binding specificity of the peptides.
Furthermore, it is usually relatively difficult to evoke a CTL response in vivo using synthetic peptides due to the low biological half-life of these substances as well as the difficulties with exogenous priming of MHC class I molecules.
Many other approaches have been attempted in order to evoke a tumour specific CTL response including the use of cytokines (e.g. IL-2, IFN-(, IL-6, IL-4, IL-10 or GM-CSF) or co-stimulatory molecules (B7) either in soluble form or expressed by the transfected tumour cell. Furthermore, immunisations with allogenic or autologous whole cells, or of tumour antigens prepared in specialised adjuvants designed to present the antigen via the MHC class I antigen presentation route, or tumour antigens expressed in e.g. vaccinia vectors etc. have been used with varying success. Still the general belief among tumour immunologists is therefore that one of the best ways to eliminate tumours would be to induce a strong specific anti-tumour CTL response.
Apart from the fact that these treatments usually are very expensive and difficult to reproduce, it has also turned out to be difficult to obtain a good immune response towards the tumour since many of the tumour associated antigens are true self-proteins to which most T cells appear to be tolerant. Therefore, it seems necessary to induce a controlled cellular autoimmune condition in the patient.